


Meeting the Parents

by Fairylights_and_Stormynights



Series: The Time Traveller and The Immortal [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, immortal rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights_and_Stormynights/pseuds/Fairylights_and_Stormynights
Summary: The Doctor and Rose bring Mels to meet Rory and Amy for the first time.Pure filler and fluff. Just setting up the next part of 'The Time Traveller and The Immortal'. Probably going to be 3-4 parts.I always try to update a minimum of 1000 words.





	Meeting the Parents

Timeline 

Set after ‘A good man goes to war’ season 6 episode 7. So Melody has been lost and Amy and Rory are looking for Melody but it’s been too dangerous for The Doctor to reveal Mels to them. So this is about the time of ‘Let’s Kill Hitler’. Also just pretend that the silence (the cult) are still looking for River and she can’t go back to Amy and Rory. I’ll resolve that soon. :p

 

After the incident with the Cybermen, The Doctor was very careful about every planet or space station he brought me and Mels to. If he ever took me off by myself in the Tardis, just me and him the adventure would always get more exciting. We would fight in slave rebellions and stop volcanoes from erupting which contrasted with the trips we took with Mels, to various theme park planets and space stations with the best ice cream in the galaxy. Occasionally on these trips, we would run into trouble and whenever we did we fixed it with the help of the small girl.

When I was awoken by a very excited Doctor bouncing on my bed like a five-year-old on Christmas. He was grinning like a moron and his eyes we shining with excitement and joy. 

“Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose,” His voice was jolting around as he jumped and my sleepy mind struggled to keep up with his moving form, the sleep in my eyes blurring my vision and his jumps up and down making it harder to focus.

“What,” I groaned out as I tried to burrow back into my blankets. 

“I have an idea, Rose,” He cried out, “And it’s a brilliant idea,” I looked at him shocked with what he was doing so early in the morning. As soon as my eyes met his he continued, “I have come up with the most brilliant idea that I have ever come up with in the entirety of time and space.”

“Just spit it out Doctor,” I groaned. 

“I want to bring Mels parents to see her.” He said through a smile, “Well, I want to bring her parents from after she was born and they knew her,” He wrinkled his nose, “Amy and Rory have been around before but they’re still children and I don’t think they would believe us if we told them that Mels was their child.” 

I sat up straight, suddenly more awake. “You can do that?” I asked surprised. The Doctor had never brought up Melody’s parents before despite the fact that I knew how they were and that I knew that they weren’t dead. 

“Yep,” The Doctor nodded, “But they can’t stay too long if want to protect Mels from what she would have faced in the future then they can’t look after her but I want them to know their child before she grew up.”

“Okay,” I said looking at The Doctor.

“Really?” The Doctor smiled, his grin stretching across his face.

“You seem surprised Doctor,” I asked, raising my eyebrow.

“Well, she’s kinda your child and I didn’t think you would want her parents to come and change that.” The Doctor said solemnly.

“Doctor,” I said, moving one of my hands to touch his face, “As much as I love Mels I know she’s not my child and as much as I love her I don’t want to take up the spot that her parents would have filled and will fill.” I smiled, “I would never try to take her as my own and I won’t ever put her happiness and the happiness of her parents over my own especially when I know how much it means to them.” 

The Doctor smiled. “I knew there was a reason that I liked you.” I smiled and patted The Doctor’s cheek. I then turned around and got up to change out of my pyjamas. With my back turned I couldn’t see The Doctor’s blush.

____________________

When Mels came down for breakfast that morning The Doctor was bouncing excitedly on his chair as I served him pancakes drenched in syrup. As she hopped up on her chair I put down and plate The Doctor’s bouncing increased. Mels started eating as she stared at The Doctor who’s bouncing seemed to increase in speed and height as she stared. Finally, she swallowed her pancakes and stared into The Doctor’s eyes until he stopped and sat down still in his chair. I snorted. She was so young but she was already learning how to deal with guys and excitable puppies. 

When The Doctor had stilled enough for her liking she grinned and looked at me. “What’s up with him?” 

“He has something he would like to do for you,” I patted her head and sat down between them. “He woke me up he was so excited.” I turned to The Doctor and gestured. “Doctor if you want to explain?”

“Yes well,” The Doctor began, trying not to let the wild smile disrupt his words, “I want to go and get your parents, Amy and Rory from the future. Not them from now, of course, they are too young to even conceive the idea of having a child. But as they were forced to put you into hiding in the future and even now can’t stay with you for that long I still want you to meet them. And when it isn’t so dangerous they can look after you.” He paused for breath. “So what do you think?”

While he was talking Melody’s face shifted emotions. From shock to hesitation then to apprehension. “If….” She trailed off and started again, “If I do end up living with my parents, will I never see you or Rose again? Do you not want me?” She looked at The Doctor with large eyes and then turned to me. 

I gasped in surprise, “Of course not.” I said, hugging the small girl. “It’s just that your parents are your parents and nothing should change that. They love you. Me and The Doctor would never want to get rid of you. Even if you go and live with your parents me and The Doctor will still visit you.” I explained slowly, keeping eye contact. “Whatever you choose I will support you.” 

“Okay…” She said, trailing off as she thought about it. She thought for a while and I glanced at The Doctor nervously. “All right!!!!” She exclaimed, “I want to meet my parents.” She looked up at me decidedly. “As long as you and The Doctor come with me.” 

“Yay!” The Doctor sprang up. “I’ll set the TARDIS up right away. Can't-miss the times up and arrive a few years early or a few years late.” And The Doctor bounded off to the TARDIS. I followed him with my eyes until he left the room. As soon as I couldn’t see him I turned to Mels.

“Are you sure about this?” I asked softly bending down to her level so she didn’t need to look up to my eyes. “Don’t just agree because you feel pressured by me or The Doctor. It’s your choice. If you decide you’re not ready then we can go later, when you’re more prepared to see your mum and dad.”

Melody shook her head. “No, I have to do this now.” She stared at me with steely resolve, seeming so much older than her small frame. “I want to meet them now.”

“Okay then,” I nodded, “Then go get ready.” I inclined my head towards the stairs. “We have things in the TARDIS for you but go get anything from your room that you want to bring and get dressed.” At this, I tugged at her pyjamas, “You want to make a good impression on your parents.”

Mels grinned at me and rushed up the stairs. I waited until the sounds of her feet faded out before I turned to the door and wandered over to the TARDIS. 

 

I opened the door to see The Doctor frolicking around the console. Flicking switches and pressing buttons and pulling levers only to dance backwards, retracing his steps and flicking switches back to how they were, pressing different buttons and slamming new levers. As I stepped in through the doors I caught his attention with a cough and he came over to me after looking a screen and sighing. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asked. Before I could open my mouth he held up his hand to stop me, “Let me finish. I know I asked you before but I want to check again. Are you okay with this?” I sagged into him. The top of my head on his shoulder. He brought his hands around me and I let out a breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine with it and I don’t want to limit or change any relationship Mels has with her parents. Even if she decides she never wants to see me again then I will respect that. But…” I shrugged, my movement softened by the hug I was enveloped in. “I like Amy and Rory, or them now. I want to keep seeing Mels as she grows up and I want to continue being her friend, guardian….ahhhhh. It’s just difficult. I like Amy and Rory and I want them to like me. I don’t want them to think I am trying to replace them in Melody’s life.” I looked up at The Doctor. I knew my eyes were starting to water. “I don’t think I can have it all though.” The Doctor rubbed my back and I pressed closer. 

“I’m sure you can, Mels would never push you out of her life and Amy and Rory love you now why would that change? I know them and I know that they are accepting of things. They certainly are of me.” The Doctor looked down at me and leaned closer. “It’ll work out.” I didn’t move and with the amount of time we were looking at each other, we started to inch closer. 

Melody’s footsteps thundered closer and I pushed myself away from The Doctor and wiped my eyes. 

“So shall we go?”


End file.
